Memories
by Snarky Granger
Summary: This is a story about Hermione's love for Remus and Sirius through her memories. A threesome pairing. Give it shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**  
by: Snarky Granger

AN: This is my first adventure into the world of PuppyBooks, which is a ship of Hermione/Sirius/Remus. If you don't like, then don't read. I dedicate this to .tfls, Thanks, Snarky

Hermione was at the National Wizarding Cemetery kneeing in front of a joint headstone. She laid down two red roses in front of it. The names on the stone are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus died last year in the Final Battle and Hermione, with the help from Harry, was able to add Sirius's name to the headstone. Sirius died two years before Remus. 'I am so glad that I wasn't awake when Sirius went through the veil. I might have followed him.' Hermione thought to herself. She remembered talking to Remus about it after she was released from the Hospital Wing. He said the only reason that he didn't try to go after Sirius was Harry and her. He had to hold Harry back. He knew that she needed him through their bond.

She would always remember how that happened. It was the end of the third year. Remus had called her into his office before he left the school grounds. When she arrived, he closed the door. He then told her that his wolf side of him mated with her scent that night that he changed in front of her and the boys. Hermione was shocked at first. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the sad look. "Why the sad face, Remus? You just surprised me. Can I have some time to think about this?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded his head and said, "Yes, that is fine. Oh, there is one other thing that I should tell you before you think this over." He looked into her eyes, and could tell that her interest was pique with the slight tilt of the head. "Sirius is my other bond mate, which is why I was surprised that the wolf side reacted towards you." Hermione's eyes grew big. Remus sighed at her reaction. "I will try to give you the summer to think things over." Hermione nodded in relief. She left his office shortly afterwards, and went straight to the Library to research wolf bonds.

During the summer, Hermione did a lot of thinking. When Dumbledore asked her to go to the safe house, she readily agreed without asking where. She didn't realize that it was Sirius's place. Once she got there and settled in, she went to see if there was a library in the place. When she walked in, she got a surprise. She found Remus and Sirius in a heated lip-lock, which turned her on from the intensity. The men stopped when they heard a gasp from someone. When they turned their heads, they saw that it was Hermione. When they looked into her eyes, they saw the desire in them. They got off the large ornate desk. They were laying on it while kissing each other madly. They walked towards her. Remus could smell her heady scent and so could Sirius from his Animagus form. Remus silently shut the door with his wand and locked it. "Hello Hermione. We weren't expecting you just yet. What a lovely surprise," Remus said as they went on either side of her. Hermione groaned when she realized that she could smell their manly scent off of each other. "So I have a question for you. Have you thought about what we talked about before we departed from the school?" Hermione nodded.

Sirius gently brushed her hair to the side so he could smell her lovely scent of vanilla and lavender. He looked up at Remus with his eyes flushed with desire and saw that Remus's eyes were too. Hermione leaned back into Sirius and tilted her head to one side so he could smell her better. Remus's eyes pierced into Hermione's dark chocolate brown eyes. She shivered from the smoldering look. She glanced back at Sirius and saw that his eyes went to a smoky grey. She slightly turned toward Sirius and asked, "Do you really want me, a young bucktoothed, bushy haired girl?"

Sirius peered into her eyes and said, "Hell Yeah. You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman. I would love to get to know you better, Hermione. Please don't doubt us. We have come to adore you, and we want to be able to love you with time." Hermione looked back at Remus, and saw his head nodding in agreement.

"Really? Wow. I would love to get to know you both better." Hermione stated to both of them. The two gentlemen come closer to her for a group hug, which led to some kissing.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream with tears rolling down her face. She caressed the names on the headstones and softly whispered, "I love you both so much and I miss you two terribly. I hope that you are watching over me and not disappointed in me." There was a sudden gust of wind that whipped through her hair. Hermione looked up into the sky and smiled. She got up and wiped the tears off her face. She turned around and saw Harry standing there. He opened his arms wide to show that he wanted to give her comfort. She ran into them crying from her heartbreak.

"Let me take care of you, Hermione." Harry said to his best friend. Hermione nodded into his chest. "Let's go out for a quick bite to eat somewhere in London. We will be able to talk freely without the press following us around." Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and they apparated out of the cemetery together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories  
Chapter 2**

**By Snarky Granger**

**AN: Here is the second installment. Please review so I know that I am going in the right direction. Thanks, Snarky.**

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place. Harry gave the place to Hermione because he felt that it was truly hers. He felt bad that Sirius couldn't change his will to reflect his true feelings towards her publicly. She had protested at first but had relented. She was grateful for having him in her life especially with her emotions running wild with grief towards her two men. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she had a faraway look in her eyes again. His curiosity got the better of him. "Hermione, what are you thinking about there?" Harry asked softly so he wouldn't startle her.

Hermione turned her head, and looked at Harry with a dazed look. Then she shook her head to clear it. "What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked back. "I am sorry. I didn't hear the question. I was thinking about my two men and how much I miss them." Harry moved over to the couch to give Hermione a one-arm hug for comfort, which she squeezed back in appreciation. "Thanks, Harry." She said with a tight smile.

"Do you want to tell me when you three decided to bond because I didn't even realize that you were even dating? I thought you were seeing Victor." Harry stated with a confused look on his face. Hermione laughed at the look.

"Victor was a sweet, understanding guy, who was a smokescreen for the three of us. As it was he had a girl back home, who couldn't come to England for the Ball." Hermione told Harry. Harry's eyebrows shot up at the remark. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Harry nodded. "Do you remember the summer for the World Cup?"

Harry replied, "Yes, I do. You were supposed to come with us but you sent us a letter saying that you couldn't come. Where were you?"

Hermione took a deep breath and softly replied, "I was here with Remus and Sirius. Professor Dumbledore had heard a rumor that my life was in stake so he sent me here for them to look after me and we sent my parents on a quick vacation. It was then that I started seeing them and got to know them. Oh Merlin, how I miss them," Hermione started to burst out crying in anguish. Harry pulled her into a comforting hug. He hated seeing her in this much pain. Hermione pulled away from him to wipe her eyes from her face and said, "Thanks, Harry." Harry simply nodded his head since he noticed that she needed to get this out without interruptions.

"After the summer was over, we kept in touch through letters. Some of those letters that I said that were from my parents weren't true. Sorry. When you came back with Cedric's body, I knew that my time with them could become scarce. I spent two weeks with my parents, and then went straight here but we weren't alone." Hermione sighed thinking about that summer with the Weasleys there. Harry nodded at the memory.

"That had to be tough. Especially with how nosy Molly was, and how you knew that Ron was starting to like you," Harry said and started laughing at Hermione's facial expressions at his statement.

"You have no idea, Harry." Hermione said with exasperation in her voice. "Those two were driving us nuts and I had to bunk in the same room with Ginny. I had to sneak out of the room after she fell asleep. Sirius had taught me where all the squeaky boards were the previous summer so that was a huge help. We would meet up in the Library and put a bunch of spells around the area so we can talk or do whatever without interruptions. When you finally showed up, the attention shifted to you, which we were grateful for Harry. We know it wasn't much fun but it gave us time to see each other without the 'What are you doing?' and so on."

Harry decided to interrupt her and asked, "Hermione? When did you guys finally decide to bond?"

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled at him with an agitated voice. "I am getting there. Bloody Merlin, you are impatient." Harry gave her a look of remorse. Hermione took a deep breathe. "Sorry, it still hurts thinking about it. It is getting better but still a bit painful." Harry squeezed her hand in acceptance. "OK. I will tell you the story… It happened that morning while you were at your hearing…"

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute in the Library?" Sirius asked with a slight smirk on his face. Hermione groaned inwardly at his handsome, devilish smirk. Hermione nodded in reply and got up to follow him out of the kitchen. She noticed that he was wearing his favorite black low rider jeans that make his butt look so delicious. "Hermione? Hermione?" Sirius was snapping his fingers in front of her face. She snapped out of it. She realized that they were in the library already, and Remus was in there as well.

"Sorry, Siri. I was too busy looking at your glorious butt of yours," Hermione replied with a smirk of her own as she noticed that the door was shut, and most likely charmed for no one to hear them. She gave Sirius a long, hard kiss. Then she turned towards Remus, and grabbed him by his shaggy brown hair to do the same. Both men groaned into her mouth. They loved it when she did that to them, and she knew it too. Even though they haven't gotten to that point in their relationship, she couldn't wait much longer. Her love for them was overwhelming at times.

"Hermione? We would like to talk to you about something important," Remus said to get her attention back. Hermione sat down on the couch and patted both sides of her for them to sit with her, which they did willingly. She looked at the both of them and waited for one of them to start. Remus took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, we, Sirius and I, want to talk about the relationship, and where we are going with it." Hermione looked a little nervous at the words. She started to open her mouth to say something but Remus put a finger on her lips. "Relax, Kitten. There is nothing wrong with our relationship status." Hermione's shoulders visibly sagged at those words, and they could see the relief in her face.

"Hermione?" Padfoot enquired which made Hermione turn her head toward him. "We just realized that we have been together for about a year now, and our love has grown tremulously over the year." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "We want you to know that we love you with all our hearts." Sirius takes a deep breathe. "We have a serious question for you, our Kitten."

Remus and Sirius got down to their one knee and Remus held up a ring box for Hermione to take from him. Hermione's breath hitched as she took the box, and opened it. There sat a beautiful ring with three stone on it. It had two rubies on either side of the heart shaped diamond. "Hermione, will you give us the pleasure to bond with you forever and ever?" They asked together. Hermione started to cry at their proposal, and nodded in agreement.

Sirius took the ring out of the box, and helped her put on the ring. She was still trembling from the tears of joy. While Sirius was sliding the ring on her finger, Remus leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. "Thanks, love. We are thinking possibly during the Christmas holiday to do the ceremony privately. We will ask Albus to do it as a Spiritual ceremony since werewolves aren't allowed to wed."

Hermione looked angry at those words. She was about to rant at the injustice of it when Sirius cut her off with his kiss. She grabbed his face to intensify the kiss. When they stopped kissing, Sirius said this to her, "Love, that isn't the only thing as you well know. There is my not being able to show my face publicly. Nor even pronounce my love for you or Remus." Sirius stopped talking, and gave a sad sigh at the thought.

"Remus and Sirius, I love you both with all my heart. I gladly accept this ring on your behalves. I am sad that we will have to disillusion it from the rest of the world." Hermione said softly while looking at the two men she loved. She pulled the two men back onto the couch while making sure that she was sandwiched in between them. She started kissing them until they heard that Harry was home. They straightened themselves out, and went downstairs to hear the great news of his charges being dropped.

"Oh wow, Hermione! What a story and I thought you three looked a little ruffled but didn't think anything of it," Harry said with a smirk. Hermione smirked right back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

**Chapter** **3**

**AN: Here is the latest chapter! Hope you love it. R & R! ~Snarky**

Hermione was sitting on the bench in Hogsmeade staring at the Shrieking Shack fingering a beautiful locket. She was looked down and opened it to look at Remus and Sirius. Harry finally found her after getting some Butterbeer to go from Madame Rosemerta. He took a seat next to her and gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder. Hermione snapped out of her daze and realized that Harry is sitting next to her. "Hey Harry, I didn't realize that you got back," Hermione said softly.

"Wotcher, Hermione, I just got back; just in time to say 'Happy Birthday' to one of my best friends. I thought Luna was going to join you. Want a Butterbeer?" Harry asked as he held out a bottle.

Hermione took a bottle while taking a deep breath and said, "She was but there was an emergency at the paper. She felt so bad on deserting me. I just told her not to worry about it. We would catch up at another time."

Harry nodded his head. He knew that Luna wouldn't bale on Hermione unless it was something drastic and since she is the Editor-In-Chief of the Quibbler, he figured it happens from time to time. "So what were you thinking about just now, birthday girl?" Harry asked curiously. "I did notice that you were staring at the Shack again. What is that locket? I have never noticed it before. Is it from them?" He put his arm around her shoulder as he finished his question.

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I was thinking about the year I became of age and I snuck out to meet up with them. They gave it to me as my coming of age gift." Hermione wistfully said. She slightly chuckled at his shocked look on his face. "Would you like another story about the three of us together?" Harry gave Hermione a slight squeeze of his arm for support and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, Harry? Did you know with the use of the time turner in our third year, I aged a whole another year?" Harry shook his head. "Yeah, by the end of the year, I was actually fifteen instead of fourteen and during my birthday in fourth year, I turned sixteen."

"So that means you turned seventeen under Umbitch's nose?" Harry asked. Hermione beamed at his deduction. "But how did you meet up with Sirius and Remus?"

"Are you ready for the story?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "It happened the Saturday after my birthday. You two had Quidditch practice with the whole team for a change and Sirius and Remus really wanted to get together with me to celebrate my coming of age. We had decided to keep that quiet to keep me under the radar a little longer. They had gotten permission from Dumbledore to allow me to see them that week-end as long as I went through the Whopping Willow tunnel with the help of the invisibility cloak." Harry nodded in understanding. "On to the story…"

Hermione was scurrying down the Grand Entrance staircase under Harry's Invisibility Cloak trying to get outside before someone noticing the door opening on its own. Crookshanks was following her outside to help her hit the knot in the tree to make it stop thrashing. Hermione slid into the tunnel and softly said thanks to her cat. She carefully wrapped the cloak up and stuffed it in her bag for safe keeping. She walked along the tunnel excitedly because it has been nearly a month since she saw that and she has missed them terribly. They do use the mirrors between them but it isn't the same as being together for the human contact. She started to groan at the thought of her two men, her roguish Sirius with his barking laugh and her calming Remus. The two of them help her stay calm and steady when she gets frantic over schoolwork. She finally got to the end of the tunnel and took a deep breath for climbing into the Shrieking Shack. She looked around and saw no one but noticed footprints going up the stairs. 'Hmm…are we going to use the same room I first met Sirius?' Hermione thought to herself.

She climbed up the stairs quietly and slipped out her wand just in case they in trouble. She started hearing them talk in the other room. She noticed the door was slightly cracked so she stopped to listen for minute.

"Remmy… she is driving me insane," Sirius whined. "She is getting more beautiful every time we see her. It just wants me to take her and throw her on the bed and take her six ways from Sunday."

Remus answers, "Sirius, you know she wants to wait until we get hitched first." Sirius grumbled under his breath. "You know she isn't going to change her mind."

Hermione slowly opened the door to look in. She saw that their backs are to her as they stand in front of the fireplace warming up. Hermione smirked at how they left themselves wide open for a prank especially after she heard Sirius say, "Like you haven't thought about it, Remus. I have heard you mumble in your sleep." Remus grunted in agreement.

Hermione slowly raised her arm to summon a large wide bucket full of cold water. She placed it over their heads. She waited for Remus to say something and got her wish. "I wish she would hurry up to distract us." She silently vanquished the bucket and all the cold water came down on them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Remus and Sirius screamed and jumped around. "Damn, that is cold." Remus and Sirius spun around to see who just pranked them and were shocked to see her leaning against the doorjamb. "HERMIONE!"

"Hello boys! It sounded like you needed some cooling off," Hermione said with a big smirk on her face, "and I wouldn't think about retaliating if I were you." Hermione slinks into the room to give each of her men a kiss on the lips. After she gave both a kiss, she dried them off so they wouldn't catch a cold.

Remus and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief after she dried them off and they gave her a big hug. "That was brilliant, Hermione." Remus said. Sirius nodded in agreement. Hermione beamed at their approval of her prank. "Shall we sit down for a bite to eat?" Remus asked as he grabbed her hand to lead her over to the table that she didn't notice before.

Hermione gasped at the beautifully laid out table in white linen with a double red roses in the middle with baby's breathe. The table was set with Black's dishes and she saw a small portable Wizarding radio for later. "It is beautiful. I love it." She gave each man another kiss on the lips but this time a little deeper. Both of them sigh after the kiss.

Sirius pulled out the chair for her to sit down and then they join her after Remus put on some soft background music. Sirius looked her in the eye and asked, "Hermione? How has this year really been so far?"

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "It's terrible. The DADA position is filled by a Ministry worker, who isn't even an Auror!" Hermione ranted. The other two looked at each other, and then back at Hermione in surprise. "What? Didn't you hear who it was?" They shook their heads. "It's Madame Umbridge!"

Remus growled at the name, which took Hermione by surprise. Sirius explained, "She is the reason Remus can never find a decent job. She has it against the human creatures like werewolves, centaurs and house elves." Sirius got frightened by Hermione's reaction to his words.

"What a bitch!" Hermione screamed, slamming her hand down, nearly knocking over the water on the table, which Sirius rescued. "No wonder I can't stand her or her teaching methods. She isn't going to do any practical and it is our OWL year!" Hermione grumbled.

"WHAT!? She can't do that." Remus exclaimed. "How does she expect you to get it for the exam?"

"Through theory alone," Hermione answered. She slightly chuckled at their shocked faces. "I am trying to recruit Harry to teach the practical side of DADA even if it is in secret." Both of them smiled at the idea.

"Oh that reminds me, Hermione, have you talked to Harry yet about us?" Sirius asked. "The reason I asked is because I would love for him to be at our ceremony this Christmas."

Hermione beamed at the idea but shook her head. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him. I will make a concerted effort soon. He has been busy between Quidditch, homework and detention with Umbitch." Hermione sighed. Sirius nodded in understanding.

Remus took a deep breath and said, "Can we talk about the ceremony?" Hermione and Sirius nodded. "Great. I was thinking of having Professor Dumbledore perform the ceremony at Sirius's place with Professor McGonagall and Harry as our witnesses. What do you two think?"

"Why Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione with a slight tilt of her head.

"My main reason is she has been through the war and she would have easier access to you if one of us needs you." Remus explained. Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Remus looked at Sirius and saw that he was thinking it over. "Any objections, Padfoot?" Sirius shook his head. "Great. I will contact the Professors soon. Hermione, can you do Harry for us or does Sirius want to do that?"

"Hermione can do it, Remus. I have no objection to that," Sirius said. "It would be less risky for her to tell him than me trying to contact him." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to tell Ron because he can't keep his bloody mouth quiet," Hermione said. The men nodded sagely because they knew that Ron was fond of Hermione. "And no, I don't want you to do anything. I will take care of it if I have to. Got it?" Hermione said with a glare which makes them quell into agreeing with her.

"Yes, Hermione," They said together.

Hermione got up from the table and walked over to the fireplace and rested her head on the mantel. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and got up from the table and joined her. Remus pulled her into his arms and Sirius wrapped his arms around the both of them. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Siri asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Nothing really. Just wish I could go out in public with you two. I love you both so much and I can't wait to get bonded together."

Sirius and Remus pull her closer to them to hug her tightly. Remus kissed her on the lips and Sirius brushed aside her hair to kiss down her neck like she likes it. Hermione groaned into Remus's mouth. The three of them shuffle over to the bed to lay down on it to make out until Hermione has to go back to the common room.

"Wow Hermione. That was some story. Come to think of it, I was wondering why you were late getting back to the common room and why you looked so flustered," Harry said as Hermione blushed to his words. Harry looked at her and said, "Let's get something to eat, Three Broomsticks, alright?" Hermione nodded and they got up and went to grab a bite to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: This is the conversation that Hermione has with Harry before the impending wedding ceremony. Sorry there isn't any Sirius or Remus in this chapter but I will make it up for you in the next one! ~Snarky**

Harry and Hermione are having dinner out in Muggle London. They have eaten at local favorite Italian place. After they ordered dinner and the waitress went away, Harry notices that Hermione is deep in thought and has a slight smile on her face again. "A Knut for your thoughts, Hermione?" said Harry.

Hermione snaps out of it when she heard Harry's comment. She smiles at him and said, "I was reminiscing the night I told you and Professor McGonagall about Sirius, Remus and I. The looks on your faces were priceless." Hermione laughs. Harry mock glares at first and they burst into laughter.

"Gee Hermione, you almost gave Professor McGonagall a heart attack," said Harry. "I will never forget that conversation." Hermione nods.

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration class watching Professor McGonagall check over the homework that was just handed in. She saw that the professor finally saw her note. Minerva looks up at Hermione and gives her a curt nod. Hermione smiles back and looks at Harry and gives him a whack on the back of his head.

"OW, Hermione!" Harry yelps as he rubs the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Like you don't know?" Hermione said huffily.

Harry's eyes bug out at her as he says, "NO I don't." as he turns to look at Ron. Ron shrugs his shoulders.

"Harry you prat. You forgot to remind me of something impor-," Hermione screeched.

"Miss Granger! Mister Potter! Detention tonight at eight!" Professor McGonagall yelled out to them.

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes and asked, "Why?"

"For disrupting the class and no, Mr. Weasley, you don't need to come," Professor McGonagall said. "Be here at eight or else."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and gulped as the bell rang. They are walking to the Great Hall for Dinner when Hermione apologizes to Harry. Harry waves her off and said that the professor must be having a bad day. Hermione nods as she inwardly smirks.

Later that evening, Harry and Hermione are knocking on the Transfiguration door to start their detention. "Enter!" Minerva yells out. They walk in. "Miss Granger, is this conversation a sensitive matter?" Hermione nods. Harry looks at both of them with a confused look. "OK, then, let's go to my office then for more privacy." Hermione takes a sigh of relief as they walk into Minerva's office. Minerva takes a seat behind her desk as the two students sit on a chair opposite her. "I am going to tell the portraits to keep mum of this conversation and away from Umbridge's ears." The other two nod in understanding as she does this. The portraits nod in agreement. "Thanks, Godric. OK, Hermione, you may have the floor."

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall." She gave Hermione a curt nod. "Harry, I purposely got us into trouble to talk to you and Professor McGonagall," Hermione said while judging Harry's reaction. Harry looked surprised. "And there is a reason why Ron isn't being told. You see I have been seeing someone or rather someones and he would react very badly."

Harry's eyes bugged out when he realized that she pluralized someone. "Who or whom are you seeing, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at both the professor and Harry. "Um… well. You see. We want you to be at our bonding ceremony because we all love you two in some way. And one of them asked me to tell you for safety reasons and," Hermione said very fast.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. Hermione stopped talking and looked at him wide eyed. "You are rambling and the only time you ramble is when you are nervous. Please just tell us." Harry said with a soft smile.

Hermione looked at him and the professor. They gave her a smile of encouragement. She took another deep breath. "I am going to marry Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," Hermione blurted out. She looked at them again and saw their eyes bugger out. "It wasn't planned. It just happened and before you go saying anything, we haven't done that at all." Minerva took her hand off her chest at that comment. "It is okay, Professor McGonagall. You should know that Remus would never try anything until I am of age, which technically I am as of this past September with the usage of the Time Turner." Minerva nodded her head in relief.

"Did you say both Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Do you remember that night in third year when Remus turned?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "His wolf side mated with my scent and he gave me the option to back out but I was willing to try it out because sorry to say, Harry, but you and Ron or any other teenager here just don't keep up with me." Harry nodded when he realized that she was right. "The other hitch was that he was also wolf compatible to Sirius as well. It was daunting at first but once we got to know each other over the last two years, we grew to love each other deeply. We want to get married during the Christmas holidays this December. We would love for the both of you to come as our witnesses. Professor Dumbledore is the only other person that knows about this relationship."

"Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack at first but I can see that you truly love the two men. I do hope that they treat you well?" enquired Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded with a smile. "Good. I will see you then. If you need me to help with your part of the ceremony, let me know. OK?" Hermione beamed at her.

"Hermione? Are you sure about this? This is a huge step for you," Harry asked softly.

Hermione looked him in his green eyes and saw that he accepted her surprise and was concerned for her. Hermione beamed and said, "Yes, Harry, I am sure. When you came back with Cedric's body, it made my two boys ask me to marry them. It is sad that we have to do it privately though. Sirius can never public announce his love for either of us." Hermione sighed at that thought.

Harry got up from his chair and widened her chair so he could sit next to her to give Hermione a hug of comfort. "It will be okay. I now understand why you didn't tell Ron and I am honored that you told me. I love you as a sister," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione said with a big smile. "I am so glad that we can do this together because I really wanted you there and so does Sirius because you are his godson."

"Is that everything, Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded. "Good. You may go and by the way, Mr. Potter, tens points to Gryffindor for your spellwork." She smiled at them both as she ushered them out of the office. Harry smiled back in thanks.

Harry and Hermione finished their dinner as they finished remembering that particular conversation. "It was definitely one of my better memories of that year," stated Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. "Let's go get some gelato from around the corner."

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said as she got up from her chair to leave. Harry held out his hand for her to take as they walked out of the little cafe.

**Next chapter: The Wedding! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories**

**Snarky Granger**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I know that I promised the wedding but this chapter was a necessity to the story. I am off work next week so I will have plenty of time to carefully write the Wedding scene. :D Snarky**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Kitchen in the Grimmauld Place. They were having a simple Lunch that Kreacher made. Harry saw that Hermione was staring into space again. "Hermione? What are you thinking?" asked Harry.

"I was thinking how the wedding almost didn't happen because Mr. Weasley had gotten bitten. It was a good thing we decided to have a meeting of the minds when I showed up," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Yeah and I am glad that we got Fred and George to help us, too," said Harry. Hermione nodded.

Hermione walked into the Grimmauld Place with Sirius's Mother screeching again. Hermione pointed her wand and said, "Shut up, you old hag!" BANG and the curtains closed. She turned to see who was going to close it before she got to it and saw that it was Sirius. Hermione smiled and gave him a big hug. "Where is everyone?" Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Everyone is in the Kitchen except for Harry, who has locked himself in Buckbeak's room," answered Sirius. Hermione rolled her eyes about Harry.

"Alright, I will get Harry and tell him we need to meet after everyone is asleep in Buckbeak's room. Is that okay?" said Hermione. Sirius nodded. "We are going to need the twins too. Somehow clue them in please whether it is you or Remus. I am going to take my stuff up to my room with Ginny and talk Harry downstairs for a bite to eat." Sirius nodded as he started walking back downstairs.

A few hours later, Hermione felt her mirror warm telling her it was okay to meet. Sirius gave her the mirror on her birthday so they could communicate while she was at school. She carefully got up and snuck over to the boys' room to get Harry. Harry was awake and waiting for Hermione's signal. She cracked the door open and whispered 'NOW'. They walked up to Buckbeak's room and the twins were looking confused to while they were needed. Hermione gave Sirius and Remus a big hug and kiss. "Hi Siri and Remy. I have a plan for the wedding to continue as planned but we are going to need these twos help," said Hermione as she turned to face the surprised Fred and George.

"Did you" said Fred.

"say wedding?" said George.

"Are you" said Fred.

"marrying them," said George.

"Hermione?" they said together flabbergasted.

Hermione nodded with a big smile. The twins looked at each other and smiled. 'What can we do for you, milady?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"I need you to somehow prolong your visit to your father at St. Mungo's on Christmas Eve," Hermione said with a glint in her eye. "Harry and I are going to say that we need to talk to Remus and Sirius about Hogwarts and it can't wait until we get back from there."

"Done!" They chorused. Hermione gave them quick hugs of thanks.

Remus looked at the Twins and said, "Don't do anything crazy or injury yourselves or anything. Just say something like each child should have a minute or two with their Father or ask to go to the Canteen for something to eat. You know Ron will go for that." The twins nodded.

"If we finish the wedding before you all come back, Remus and I will let you in a secret," said Sirius. Hermione and Harry smiled because they knew the secret.

Fred looked at George and said, "Now we really have to do well if Harry and Hermione know then we definitely want to know." George nodded.

Harry looked at the twins and said, "This is important for Hermione. She is much happier with these two men than she would have been with one of us like Ron." The Twins rolled the eyes at Ron's name.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fred said.

"We got it covered," said George. "Just what time is the ceremony itself?"

"Four o'clock," said Hermione. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to be here by then."

They nod in understanding and said, "Consider it done!"

Fred interjected, "I am so happy for you all."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, Gred," said George.

The twins give the three hugs and handshakes before going back to their room to plan. "Well that meeting went well. I have no doubt that Fred and George will have any problems keeping their end," said Hermione.

"I agree," said Harry. "Whenever I need them for something, they follow through quite well." Harry smiled and yawned. "Well, I am going to bed. See you three in the morning for breakfast."

Hermione spun around and gave both Sirius and Remus big hugs. "I am getting excited!" she said. They laugh at her bubbliness. They ended up groaning though when she decided to give them each a good hard kiss. "I love you, Sirius and Remus. I can't wait to be a wife for the both of you."

"We love you, too, Hermione!" exclaimed Sirius and Remus together. They look at each other and laughed.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep," Hermione said with a yawn.

Sirius and Remus sandwiched her for a big hug and they each gave her a kiss on the lips. "Night, Hermione," said Remus. "We will talk some more in the morning about the ceremony." Hermione nodded as she left the room. Sirius and Remus smiled as they left to go to their room.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other from the sweet plan that they came up with to get the Weasleys out of the house long enough for the threesome to marry.

Harry frowned and Hermione noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I just remembered Ron's reaction when he did finally find out," answered Harry.

"Harry, I gave up on Ron and Ginny because they just don't understand true love and that is what I had with Sirius and Remus," said Hermione.

Harry smiled at her and said, "You are right, Hermione." You had a great relationship with all three of them. Want some tea?" Hermione nodded. Harry got up to put the kettle on.


End file.
